Una Matine de Locos
by agemoniobelen
Summary: este va a ser un matiene que a los equipos nunca van a olvidar
1. Chapter 1

Una matiné de locos

Las luces empiezan a iluminar el estudio, las cámaras se empiezan a encender, en la mitad del escenario esta una chica vestida con un vestido algo corto de color rosa y zapatillas plateadas, cabello castaño, ojos café, piel blanca, hasta que le dan la señal de que están al aire.

Belén: HOLI CHICOS! Bienvenidos a esta matiné, espero que lo vayamos a disfrutar y para no aburrirlos que venga nuestra bit… perdón invitados-dijo con una sonrisa inocente, el público empieza a aplaudir en eso los equipos empiezan a entrar en el set, ocupando sus respectivos asientos marcados con el logo de cada equipo. –bienvenidos chicos am… ¿a ver si me acuerdo de sus nombres? *coloca la mano en su mentón* Taye, Li´lT, Emilia, Bodie, Mo, Maccoy, Dare, Aubrey, Ángel, Oblio, Rasa, Lima, y el niñito de allá –dijo riendo, Glitch la miro con seriedad.

Glitch: es enserio, ya es la tercera vez que te digo que me llamo Glitch y eso fue antes de que empezará el programa –dijo seriamente, la chica solo le tuerce los ojos

Belén: como sea, sigamos porque no voy a discutir con tigo –dijo dándole una mirada seria –creo que se estarán preguntando el ¿Por qué están aquí? –añadió sonriendo

Emilia: en verdad si, aunque nos explicaste pero, yo aún estoy con esa duda? –dijo

Belén: bueno es para que respondan unas preguntas que estarán en esa burbuja *señala la burbuja * o mejor dicho aparecerán ahí, y unos retos –dijo sonriendo, los se miraron entre si "algo" asustados

Glitch: ¡ALTO! Tú no dijiste que íbamos a hacer retos –dijo en estado de shock, Belén solo se reía

Belén: si lo dije solo que tú no estabas prestando atención –dijo, Glitch solo le frunció el ceño -muy bien ahora voy a explicar algo, pueden dejar las preguntas que quieran y los retos más locos que se les ocurran pero no se sobrepasen con ellos para que no se traumen –dijo mirando al público, en eso volteo a ver a los equipos –y algo más para que ustedes sepan, si no cumplen los retos tendrán un castigo –añadió con una sonrisa, mientras que los equipos sentían un escalofrió

Li´lT: que cla.. Clase de cas… castigo? –pregunto un poco asustada

Belén: lo siento Li´lT pero eso no te lo puedo decir porque es una linda sorpresa –dijo dando un brinco

Mo: yo aun no entiendo como aceptamos a venir –dijo , los otros chicos solo se encogieron de hombros

Belén: bueno es una cosa que no se cómo responderlo –dijo

Glitch: pero de algo yo estaré seguro no voy a recibir órdenes de una niña tan pequeña como tú solo tienes 14 años -dijo

Belén: para tu información tengo 16 y aunque mida 1.55 no significa que me vengas a decir enana porque no te recomiendo hacerme enojar –dijo con una sonrisa que a Glitch le da un escalofrió –ok creo que se nos a acabado el tiempo así que nos veremos en el otro cap, bye bye a qui se despide su dulce agemonio y no olvide poner sus preguntas y retos –dijo , en eso el público aplaudía hasta que le dan la señal de que ya están fuera de aire


	2. Chapter 2 que comiense la divercion

Una matiné de locos 2

Las luces se encienden en el set y Belén sale estas ves vestida de amarillo toda emocionada y alegre, mientras que los equipos la miraban extrañados

Belén: holiiiiis ya volvimos con esta diversión, y esta vez no estaré sola en esto, damas, changos y caballeros con ustedes mi prima Estefi la otra agemonio es igual o peor que yo –dijo sonríen, el público aplaude mientras entraba una chica cabello rizado castaño, piel canela, ojos marrón oscuro y vestida de con una blusa fucsia, un bluyín negro y una converse fucsias y las uñas pintadas en fosforescente.

Estefi: hello amigos como están todos estoy alegre de acompañarlos a ustedes y a mi prima Belén, y espero que les guste los retos increíbles, difíciles y muy pero muy graciosos, ya que le preguntamos a todos nuestros amigos y audiencia y por uno u otro vago, por q va a ser lo más divertido que ustedes no van ni a aguantar la risa –dijo sonriendo mientras el público aplaudía, en eso las dos chicas se miran con una sonrisa diabólica –y para completar –añade

Belén: nosotras le pedimos un favor a nuestro amigo que es un chef –dijo

Estefi: si un "chef" –dijo

Belén: que preparara una rica comida –dijo y en eso ambas llamaron a un chico que les llevara el plato, dándoselo a Estefi y Belén lo destapa con curiosidad, mostrando una ensalada de insectos machacados en salsa y insípidos gusanos

Estefi: hay que delicioso quien será el afortunado en probar las ricas delicias de nuestro amigo? –dijo mirando a los equipos que estaban asqueados

Belén: esto lo probara el que no cumpla su reto –dijo sonriendo

Estefi: que vengan los retos, porque fue lo único que dijeron–dijo, en eso la burbuja apareció el nombre de Maccoy

Belén: yey, venga Maccoy –dijo, el chico se paró y camino a donde las dos jovencitas, Belén chasquea los dedos –Estefi cual es el reto –añade viendo a su prima

Estefi: a ver, vamos a ver –dijo mientras sacaba un papel –y el reto es, LA VINAGRETA! –dijo sonriendo

Maccoy: como que el reto la vinagreta? –pregunto

Belén: el reto es sencillo, colocar la cara en un tobo con vinagre obvio usando gafas para piscina pero aquí tenemos son de buzo tan bien sirven para tomar una manzana que hay en lo más profundo del tobo –dijo mientras traían el tobo con vinagre

Estefi: buena suerte –dijo entregándole las gafas al chico

Maccoy se coloca las gafas y se acerca al tobo aguantando la respiración mientras metía la cara en el tobo buscando la manzana, mientras que el público lo apoyaba, hasta que por fin saca la cabeza para respirar con la manzana en la boca.

Estefi y Belén: bravo lo lograste –dijeron sonriendo mientras que el muchacho le pasaban una toalla

Estefi: lástima que tu no probaras la exquisitez de nuestro amigo –dijo con un puchero –oye Belén quien sigue con los retos? –dijo

Belén: mmm…. Nose vamos a ver la burbuja –dijo, mientras que la burbuja aparecía el nombre de Glitch, cuando el chico vio que salió su nombre se asusto

Estefi: ven no tengas miedo –dijo sonriendo, pero el chico negó con la cabeza –Belén tráelo porque se nota que es una gallina –añadió, la chica asintió y fue donde esta Glitch agarrándolo del brazo hacia el centro del set

Belén: Glitch hazme un favor puedes hacer esto –dijo juntando los brazos, el chico la miro extrañado

Glitch: si puedo –dijo haciendo lo mismo que Belén, pero no esperaba que la chica le amarre las manos –oye porque me amarras? –pregunto

Belén: espera y veras –dijo empujándolo a una silla haciendo que se sentara, en eso Estefi le amarra los pies

Estefi: y esto para que no hullas –dijo sonriendo –Belén cual es el reto –dijo mirándola empezando a caminar alrededor de la silla, Belén sonrió haciendo lo mismo que su prima, Glitch las miro algo asustado

Belén: solo diré que será muy divertido –dijo empezando a reír

Estefi y Belén : el reto del maquillaje a siegas! –dijeron

Glitch: QUEEEEEE?! NO, NO, NO –dijo tratando de zafarse

Estefi: nosotras no te vamos a maquillar –dijo sonriendo –Emilia, Aubrey y Li'lT pueden venir –dijo, las tres chicas se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen al centro del set

Belén: explicare como es el reto, Glitch te debes dejar maquillar por Emilia y Aubrey, ellas tendrán los ojos vendados y también te tendrán que pintar las uñas en un rosa brillante, fosforescente y además Li´lT no tendrá los ojos vendados planchar su cabello colocara rollos en el –dijo sonriendo, el chico solo estaba asustado

En eso dos muchachos del estudio traen el maquillaje y las demás cosas, mientras que Belén y Estefi le entregan las ventas a Emilia y a Aubrey, ambas se colocan las ventas en los ojos los muchachos del estudio les van entregando el maquillaje a las dos chicas, mientras que estás van poniendo a su amiguito muy "guapo", mientras que los demás se reían en eso uno de los muchachos del estudio le entrega a Aubrey el esmalte para uñas rosado, ella empieza a pintarle las uñas como pueda, hasta que terminaron, en eso Li´lT empieza a plancharle el cabello a Glitch y colocándole rollos hasta que acabo

Estefi: listo chichas quítense las vendas y miren como quedo su amigo –dijo aguantando la risa

Emilia y Aubrey se quitaron las vendas para ver como quedo su amigo, cuando vieron que estaba con lápiz labial hasta las mejillas, polvo para los ojos en la frente y rizador de pestañas en toda la cara, los dedos de las manos con esmalte de uñas, y el cabello planchado y rizado, ellas de una vez se empezaron a reír

Estefi: me gusto lo que hizo Li´lT con tu cabello –dijo

Glitch: ustedes si son malas –dijo

Belén: porque si te vez lindo –dijo sonriendo mientras lo desamarraba, los equipos y Estefi la miraron extrañados – que? Solo decía, ya te puedes ir a lavar – añade, el chico se para de la silla extrañado y se va al baño para lavarse la cara mientras saca gel de cabello para arreglar su peinado

Estefi: ok?... el otro reto es para –dijo mirando la burbuja, en eso aparece el nombre de Aubrey, ella solo serró los ojos

Belén: bueno el reto es solo que te tienes que disfrazar, en otras palabras te tendrás que poner lentes de nerd, y ropa de chico –dijo

En eso uno de los muchachos del set le dice a Aubrey en donde están los disfraces, ella se va para poderse cambiar, en un rato llego Aubrey con unos lentes negros de nerd, un pantalón marrón con una camiseta de un robot y el cabello recogido en dos coletas

Estefi: te ves bien –dijo

Aubrey: no me gusta este reto –dijo

Belén: ya te puedes ir a cambiar, a y ten –dijo entregándole una paleta de caramelo, Aubrey se fue a cambiar, en eso llega Glitch ya sin maquillaje ni los dedos encharcados de esmalte de uñas y el cabello otra vez normal yéndose a sentar

Glitch: oigan donde esta Aubrey? –pregunto mirando a todos lados

Emilia: lástima que no llegaste se disfrazó tan adorable –dijo mientras se reía, en eso llega Aubrey al set otra vez vestida normal comiendo la paleta de caramelo sentándose en la silla

Glitch: donde sacaste ese dulce? –dijo

Aubrey: Belén me lo dio –dijo comiendo el dulce

Glitch: oh claro a ella sin le dan un dulce y a mi no? –dijo

Mo: hermano estas comportándote como un bebé –dijo

Belén: perdón se me olvido –dijo apenada entregándole una paleta de caramelo

Estefi: bueno el siguiente reto es para –dijo mientras que a la burbuja salía el nombre de Ángel

Ángel: alto qué? –dijo

Belén: ay! Vamos es el último reto de hoy los demás se salvaron por ahora –dijo sonriendo – tu reto es disfrazarte de conejo rosa y comer zanahorias crudas con salsa picante y sin tomar agua por 2 horas pero para no ser tan malas serán por 15 minutos –añade

Ángel traga duro y se va a disfrazar, mientras que los demás solo se aguantaban la risa hasta que llego disfrazado de un gran conejo rosa, en eso dos muchachos del estudio le traen las zanahorias con salsa picante

Estefi: listo y a comer –dijo midiendo el tiempo, ángel como pudo empezó a comer las zanahorias picantes mientras aguantaba el sabor picante hasta que escucho "tiempo", en eso freno y le entregaron leche

Belén: bueno jamás vi que alguien aguantara tanto con esas zanahorias tan picantes, me sorprende que lo haya hecho –dijo

Estefi: prima ya se nos acabó el tiempo -dijo, Belén solo asintió

Belén: bye bye nos vemos y aquí se despiden sus dos dulces agemonios –dijo

Todos : adiós –dijeron


	3. Chapter 3

Una matiné de locos 3

Las luces se encienden en el set, el público empieza aplaudir en eso salen Belén y Estefi con una sonrisa "inocente" caminando al centro del escenario

Belén: ¡Holi a todos! bienvenidos se nuevo a esta linda matiné –dijo brincando

Estefi: igual que la pasada, puros retos, ¿Por qué nadie trae una pregunta? –dijo

Belén: ¿no se? Pero creo que esto lo van a disfrutar –dijo mirando a los equipos  
Glitch: a mí no me gusto el reto que me hicieron –dijo molesto

Belén: aún sigo diciendo que te veías lindo como te habían dejado –dijo con un pequeño rubor, el chico solo la miro incomodo

Estefi: ¿ok? Bueno empecemos con los retos –dijo volteando a ver a la burbuja, en ella apareció el nombre de Emilia, ella se tapó la cara antes de pararse y caminar al centro del set

Belén: no tengas miedo, no es nada del otro mundo –dijo

Emilia: si pero los retos, ¡ay Dios! –Dijo antes de taparse la cara

Estefi: bueno, y el reto es ¿Qué HAY DENTRO DE LA CAJA? –dijo sonriendo mientras que Emilia estaba "algo" asustada

Belén: descuida para este reto tendremos que vendarte los ojos y tienes que adivinar ¿que hay dentro de la caja? El público y los demás verán que pondremos dentro, pero no te pueden decir –dijo , en eso un muchacho del set trae la venda y la caja

Estefi: bueno Emilia suerte –dijo mientras le vendaban los ojos y ayudándola a llegar a la caja, en eso uno de los muchacho del set le entrega a Belén una cachorrita dálmata, ella lo coloca dentro de la caja con cuidado

Belén: lista Emilia –pregunto

Emilia: si no puedo ver –dijo

Estefi: es que esa es la idea –dijo con sarcasmo

En eso uno dos de los muchachos del set le dicen a Emilia para que coloque la mano en uno de los orificios de la caja, ella asintió y lo hace algo nerviosa, en eso la perrita le babea la mano a Emilia y ella del susto saca la mano de la caja pegando un grito

Emilia: AAAHHHH! ¿Qué es esto? –dijo asustada

Belén: vamos tienes que adivinar, lo que es –dijo, pero Emilia niega con la cabeza –Bodie ayúdala, pero no le puedes decir –añade, Bodie asiente y se acerca a su amiga, cuando llega donde Emilia tomando su mano y ayudándola a colocarla en el orificio de la caja en eso la cachorrita ladra y olfatea la mano de Emilia logrando que gritara de nuevo

Emilia: AAAAHHH!... es un animal –dijo asustada

Belén: si, Bodie ya le puedes quitar la venda –dijo , en eso Bodie le quita la venda de los ojos a su amiga logrando que ella viera a cachorro, cuando Emilia se iba a sentar Estefi le entrega un dulce –bueno ahora ¿Quién va hacer el siguiente? –dijo mirando a la burbuja, en eso aparece el nombre de Lima

Lima: Dios mio –dijo tapándose la cara

Estefi: vamos ni que fuera del otro mundo –dijo sonriendo, Lima se paró de su asiento y camino al centro del set

Belén: y ¿Cuál es el reto? –pregunto mirando a su prima

Estefi: buena pregunta, y el reto es que debes vestir a esta cachorrita en 30min –dijo

Lima se acercó a donde estaba la perrita , mientras le entregaban los disfraces

Belén: lista, porque el reto comienza ¡AHORA! –dijo, en eso Lima empezó a disfrazar a cachorro, colocándole moños rosa aunque le costo ponerle el trajecito y para que la perrita se quedara quieta, mientras que sus compañeros le estaban dando ánimo, hasta que acabo el tiempo logrando terminar

Estefi: aww… tan tierna como la pusiste –dijo viendo a la perrita

Belén: si, en verdad se ve muy bonita –dijo

Lima: si, si es una cachorrita muy coqueta –dijo en eso la cachorrita le lame la cara

Belén: ok, ya te puedes ir a sentar si quieres la perrita te puede acompañar –dijo , Lima asiente y se va con la perrita en brazos –Estefi ahora ¿Quién le va a tocar el reto? Dijo mirando a la burbuja, en eso aparece el nombre de Rasa, el susodicho sin decir nada se paró dirigiéndose al centro del set

Estefi: vaya, al fin un valiente –dijo sorprendida

Rasa: solo digan cual es el reto y ya –dijo

Belén: el reto es, que tiene que cantar la canción Señorita de Abraham Mateo, te puedes guiar mirando a la burbuja allí aparecerá la letra –dijo mientras le entregaba un micrófono

Rasa respiro hondo mientras en que la música empezaba a sonar y en la burbuja aparecía la letra de la canción ( watch?v=awrB4RPbB3Q aquí está en el lace de la canción si la quieren poner )

"_Here kitty_

_Here kitty, uh_

_Ven hacia mi se mi mamasita_

_Need a big girl not a chiquitita_

_Sambame mi niña bonita_

_Dame what I want ven conmigo a jugar_

_Give ya ten points pon tu cuerpo a bailar_

_Here kitty_

_Here kitty, uh_

_Eres una fiesta pa' mi mamasita_

_Midnight_

_Ella esta en mi cabeza_

_You're my cenicienta_

_Pronto acaba la fiesta (voy a enloquecer)_

_We only wanna rrumba_

_And dance tumba que tumba_

_You know you my_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play, ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play, ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Girl you need go muy deprisa_

_Here kitty_

_Here kitty uh_

_Ven hacia mi se mi mamasita_

_Need a big girl not a chiquitita_

_Sambame mi niña bonita_

_Dame what I want ven conmigo a jugar_

_Give ya ten points pon tu cuerpo a bailar_

_Here kitty_

_Here kitty, uh_

_Baby baby come on lets go_

_Midnight_

_Ella esta en mi cabeza_

_You're my cenicienta_

_Pronto acaba la fiesta_

_(Voy a enloquecer)_

_We only wanna rrumba_

_And dance tumba que tumba_

_You know you my_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play, ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play, ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Girl you need go muy deprisa_

_Tu miras a otro lado y yo sigo por ti_

_You're try to cut my off_

_But I keep working you see_

_Woah my señorita_

_My señorita_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play ah_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Sexy señorita wont ya come play ah_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Hasta que nos caiga la noche_

_I keep playing_

_I keep dancing_

_Come on play ah_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Dame beso_

_Dame risa_

_Girl you need go muy deprisa_

_Come on"_

Cuando Rasa acabo de cantar todo el mundo le aplaude, en lo bien que canto

Belén: cantas muy bien –dijo

Estefi: si que tienes talento, ya te puede ir a sentar –dijo , Rasa asintió

Belén: creo que es to –iba diciendo hasta que su prima la interrumpe

Estefi: no creo falta alguien o mejor dos por reto –dijo con una mirada de picardía, Belén solo la mira extrañada

Belén: ¿enserio? –dijo extrañada –porque el señor productor me dijo que solo eran 3 por los retos no me dijo que 5 –añade, mientras que los otros chicos se miraron también extrañados

Estefi: hable con el antes que hablara con tigo, y creo que te sorprenderás quienes son los dos del reto porque tendrán que hacerlo juntos –dijo con picardía mirando a la burbuja mientras aparecía el nombre de Belén y de Glitch, los chicos se sorprendieron

Belén /Glitch: ¡¿QUE?! –dijeron los dos

Estefi: si, sorpresa para ambos –dijo sonriendo, mientras que el muchacho camino al centro del set

Glitch: hasta tu propia prima es mala con tigo –dijo mirando a Belén, mientras que ella le tuerce los ojos

Belén: cuando acabe esto te juro que te voy a matar –dijo molesta

Estefi: ok, aun no les diré el reto –dijo haciendo una seña a dos chicos del set, ellos se acercaron con cuatro vendas, los dos jóvenes se miran extrañados entre si –bueno en este reto les van a vendar los ojos y les ataran las manos –dijo, en eso Belén adivino el reto

Belén: a no ese reto no –dijo asustada, mientras que Glitch la miraba confundido, los otros también se miraron confundidos

Estefi: a si, ese reto el del chocolate –dijo con picardía –en este reto solo tendrán que usar la boca pos que tendrán que comer el chocolate pero debes de usar un tazón va a ser de otro modo –añade

Glitch: alto, alto ¿Qué? –dijo

Estefi: si no lo hacen va a ver un castigo diferente que no querrán saber –dijo con picardía, mientras le ataban las manos por detrás a los dos chicos y los ojos, en eso Estefi les hizo una seña a los dos jóvenes de set para que los pusieran de frente, en eso le coloca a los dos una barra de chocolate y ambos la toman uno de cada lado –bueno empecemos -añade, en eso los dos empiezan a comer el chocolate, los otros chicos solo se reían por ver que cada vez se colocaba más pequeña la barra, hasta que ambos no sintieron el chocolate quedando en esto de shock los dos escuchando al público y a los otro equipos como "aww…. Silbidos y etc", en eso se apartaron con las mejillas rojas –aww que lindo, ya les pueden quitar las vendas –dijo, mientras se las quitaban, ninguno de los dos volteo a ver al otro

Belén: Estefi proclámate que estas muerta –dijo mirándola completamente enojada, mientras que su prima solo estaba asustada

Estefi: jeje bueno ahora si, es todo por ahora bye aquí se despides sus dos dulces agemonios –dijo


End file.
